


The Fall of a Prince and the Rise of The Dark King

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Princess Elenor and Charles are briefly here too, medievalAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Prince Reginald had many paths to take in his life, this being a darker path.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Fall of a Prince and the Rise of The Dark King

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MintyFrosty's ( https://mintyfrosty.tumblr.com/ ) MedievalAU and a discord discussion that decided to let the evil gremlin be evil, I decided to do my take on an evil Reg.

There once was a young prince who wanted nothing more then to help his kingdom, a prince that fell in love with a commoner turned royal guard, a prince that saw lives snuffed out right before his very eyes, a prince that found his courage to face the false king and end his terror and a prince that became a king with his loving husband. But every story has it's own branching paths, like a tree with roots that flow far and wide through the earth. This story is just one of the many paths this young prince could of followed.

Prince Reginald Copperbottom of the Toppat Kingdom walked the halls of the castle, in search of a particular room while King Terrence Suave, was off in a meeting with King Hubert Galeforce of Gorova about Reginald's arranged marriage to Princess Elenor, Galeforce's daughter. Reginald was getting frustrated with everything recently, especially with the royal guard named Right that he thought cared about him, who was growing cold and distance, caring more about his damned "duties" then what he thought was his first real friend. His thoughts broke when he found the room he was looking for though, which was King Terrence's room.

Reginald quietly entered in the room and started shifting through Terrence's belongings. He only found out recently that the illness that claimed his parents long ago was actually Black Ri, a terrible disease that only attacks royals, due to their magic in their blood. And Reginald had a feeling that Terrence had something to do with it, and if he did, he was bound to have, that still. And eventually Reginald found it, a vile of black liquid known as Black Blood. Reginald tucked away the vile in his shirt and made sure everything was back in place before sneaking out of Terrence's room and back to his own chambers.

The young prince now had the evidence to take down Terrence, to take his place as rightful king, but a much darker thought was the only thing brewing inside Reginald. He only had to marry Elenor and secure the peace treaty between The Toppat Kingdom and The Kingdom of Gorova, there wasn't nothing that said after the treaty was set in stone that he had to stay married to her. Accidents happen all the time after all, and with a big wedding and so many guest, it could of been anything that would of caused Black Ri to take the princess and her father. Reginald just had to keep playing the part of the young fluster prince for a little longer.

\---

The wedding was a beautiful ceremony, taking place in Gorova castle. Reginald dressed in white and gold with a black rose brooch and Elenor with a long flowing white dress with a matching pink rose brooch of her own. Vows were said, kisses were had and the celebrations were merry and loud. Within the chaos of the festivities, Reginald was able to quietly poison Elenor's and Galeforce's current drink with the vile of Black Blood. Luckily Black Ri was slow and painful so they wouldn't get sick right off the bat, with the first couple days could easily be written off that they just celebrated too much. And just as Reginald predicated, Black Ri slowly consumed Elenor and Galeforce. Reginald put on the face of a worried prince and husband for his sick wife, "looking" for a cure for her and her father and being by her bedside when he could, but eventually the Black Ri took Elenor and Galeforce. The Kingdom of Gorova grieved the loss of their King and Princess and the young adopted Prince Charles, overcome with everything happening, let Reginald take the reigns of the kingdom as their new king. But something awakened in Reginald, he wanted more... so much more.

\---

The sound of war soon filled The Toppat Kingdom castle, fires and bloodshed struck down those that didn't surrender to the now dark king. Reginald made his way through the castle when a red headed guard stood in his path, sword and shield at the ready. Reginald just cackled a laugh that echoed through the castle as dark purple magic glowed in his eyes. The next thing Right knew, dark threads consumed the room their were in. Reginald just shifted his head up with a smile as Right was consumed with fear after fear brought on by the magic as the threads slowly coiled around him. A quick snap of Reginald's finger dissolved all the magic at once, but not before he took Right's own sword and plunged it into his heart, killing the red headed guard that he once thought of as friend. But Reginald still had one more target in his path.

The False King Terrence sat at the throne room of the castle when Reginald entered the room and quickly closed the doors behind him. Terrence had two emotions flowing through his body, one of being proud of his little Reggie being capable of so much carnage and evil, and one of absolute fear, knowing that he stood no chance against his little Reggie in a fair fight. Before Terrence could even speak, Reginald grabbed Terrence with his dark magic threads and flung him around the room, making sure each hit hurt Terrence greatly. Reginald only smiled as he threw Terrence to the ground one last time, before plunging what was Right's old sword into Terrence's chest, killing him.

The false king might of fallen, but a much darker king rose to power in The Toppat Kingdom. Some say the sun was engulfed by darkness that day and the reign of The Dark King Reginald Copperbottom was only beginning.


End file.
